Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life: Jack's Story
by Nami29
Summary: This is the first part where Jack inherits his Dad's farm. He has his eyes on Chris, but has an unlucky encounter with Nami.
1. Chapter 1 New Home

Note from Author: First story and it isn't very good. This is based on _Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life_ from the POV (point of view) of a city kid named Jack. P.S. This isn't actual game play. ;)

Chapter 1 The Farm Life...

_I don't know how he is going to run this farm... Jack his name is. He wasn't very excited to leave when I told him. Don't worry, I will fix him up...if that's possible._

"Hey Takakura!" yelled Jack from next to the wooden -cabin?-.

"Jack!" Takakura trying to sound pleased that Jack was there. "Let me show you around."

He showed him the bird-less coop, the pasture, the food storage, etc. until they came to the barn. "Holy cow! You got me a cow!" said a wide-eyed Jack.

"Yep, I thought you would need it to get started. Might as well name her."

"Let's name it Duck!"

"No Jack. Let's name her Tess."

"Tess! That's so girly!"

"It's a girl!"

"Fine, but work on your naming skills."

"_Immature..." said _Takakura under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Oh speaking of naming what are you naming this farm?"

"Hm...Flyleaf Farm!"

"That's a stupid name. What's a flyleaf?"

Jack forgot to inhale when he heard this.

"Never mind you look like your about to suffocate."

Jack was introduced to all the townspeople -including the girls-. Then he fed his cow and went to bed forgetting to milk her. "Oh my gosh! I have a diary! How girly is this place!" He wrote in it anyway.

**Spring Day 1**

**I met my father's old friend, Takakura, who showed me around town. Celia wouldn't stop muttering to the carrot she was holding. Nami was pretty cute, even if she is cold. Muffy was hot, but she was kind of weird. Stuck up actually. I never actually saw Flora, but I wonder what they are actually "researching" inside that tent. I mean Flora and Carter LIVE TOGETHER! I thought Chris was gorgeous. She's also smart. I think we are meant to be together. Bye Girly-Diary-thing.**

THUD

Jack dug his head deeper into his pillow.

THUD THUD THUD!

Jack swore under his breath.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT AT 4 AM!" Jack yelled.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY CITY KID!"

"IT'S 4 AM!" Jack yelled back. He wasn't tired anymore, just angry at the Evil Shouting Door.

"TOO BAD! IF YOU FALL BACK ASLEEP, I WILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR F****** ***"

Jack was shocked at this line of swear words, so -grumbling angrily and coming up with an ABC list of Very Dirty Swear Words To Call The Evil-Shouting-And-Swearing-Door-With-Takakura-Behind-It- Jack went into the Tool Shed and found the shiniest, most beautiful, and pointy thing in the world. It was the "Sickle" as Takakura called it. Jack decided to call it Grs (Short for Grim Reaper Scythe). He went into the pasture and had a Totally-Amazing-Idea-That-Belongs-In-The-World-Records-Book/ AITBIWRB 1 for short. He got out Grs and sliced the grass in front of him. It fell to the ground silently. Jack was amazed. So he spent the next hour or so carving Chris's name very badly into the grass. He picked up the "dead" grass and went to Tess's food box.

"Here you go Duck!"

"Shut up you idiot and give me that fodder." mooed Tess.

"Did my cow...just talk to me?"

"Yes you idiot, now give me THAT FODDER!"

Jack dropped the grass into the bin and let his feet bring him to the Inner Inn where he bumped into Nami...literally. "Watch it freak!" shrieked Nami as she tripped and hit her head on a pot.

"Oh sh*t!" yelled Jack. "Are you okay?" He reached for her hand...and she pulled away. He tried not to frown.

"Get off me freak." Nami snapped. Her head was bleeding, but she didn't seem to realize it.

"NAMI!" screamed Ruby. "I'm taking you to Dr. Hardy right now!"

Nami went wide-eyed and then said, "Jack agreed to take me to his farm to take care of it!"

"Wha-?" Jack was cut off by Ruby.

"Well...okay then. Come back before dinner Nami."

They walked away and Nami said, "You owed me freak."

"You ran into me!"

"No, I was leaving when you walked it and I stopped then you just ran into me!" Nami yelled.

Jack was silent. "Where is some gauze?"

"What?"

Nami repeated what she said. "Uhh... in my house" said Jack dumbly. Nami resisted the urge to slap him and went to find the gauze. She was gone for 5...10...15 minutes. Nami came back and stomped up to him. "If you ever trip me again, I will rip you throat out." She stomped away mumbling.

"Girls..." muttered Jack under his breath. Then he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Nami's Visit

"NAMI!" Screamed a usually motherly voice. Nami cowered in fear and hid under the blanket. _This isn't good..._

Ruby stormed into the room. "GO SAY SORRY TO JACK!" She yelled. Nami was on the verge of tears, but then she became horrified.  
>"No Ruby! Please! Anything but that!"<p>

"No, go say sorry! He told me how you threatened him!"

"Please no Ruby!"

"GO! I think he is sad...because he really likes you."

Nami was going to throw up now...but she didn't. She was stuck. Nami swore to kill Jack one day. "Fine..." she hung her head sheepishly and walked out. Her feet took her straight to Jack. Her fingers tingled wanting to wrap around his throat. This thought made her feel better. She would burn his body... she smiled.

"What's so funny?" said Jack smirking.

"I have to say something."

There was silence then Jack said, "Go on... as long as it isn't another threat."

"I-I...I"

" Spit it out already Nami."

"I- I'm sor...sorr-"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you won't say It, let me get back to work."

Nami glared. "This is important! Plus you weren' even doing anything!"

"I was leaning on Grs. We were having fun til you came."

"Who the heck is Geerse!" yelled Nami.

"It's GRS and what did you want?" Said Jack.

Nami's anger caused her to blurt out, "I was going to say I'm sorry!" She glared at him then started to walk away. "What did you say? I thought I heard you say sorry! That would never happen though."

"Shut up! I can say sorry freak!" Before Nami knew it, she was chasing him trying to rip his throat out. He reacted too fast and sped over the fence somersaulting. She jumped over the gate and tripped. She landed next to Jack who -accidently- toppled onto her. They were both laughing before they realized what position they were in. Jack silently got off of Nami who got up and started to walk away. "Goodnight..." said Jack and Nami stopped for a moment. "...Night." said Nami.

Then she went back to the Inner Inn trying to get her mind off of Jack.


	3. Chapter 3 Drinking Games

Note from Author: Recipes found at .com and some of this looks copied from Cloud's story. I'm sorry it was so good I didn't really realize I practically copied. This is a part from Cloud's story though (.net/s/3077091/1/bHarvest_b_bMoon_b_bA_b_bWonderful_b_bLife_b) which I suggest reading. It is WAY better then my story. Enjoy!

Nami woke up the next morning to the smell of her favorite. It was Apple Cinnamon Ricotta Pancakes, Bacon-Wrapped Eggs, and Polenta. She immediately dressed and went down to sit at the Japanese styled table. She closed her eyes trying to fully take in the smell of breakfast. The plate clanked as it was set down in front of her.

"Thanks Ru- JACK!" He winked.

"Try it Nami."

"No thanks. I'll wait for Ruby to make breakfast."

"She hired me and she is busy all day, so eat away." The food suddenly looked revolting, but the smell called to her. She cautiously cut a piece of pancake and put it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly. It was...amazing. It didn't even have the secret ingredient. Ruby's Special Spice. She couldn't tell him that though. "It's..."

He grinned and said, "Go on."

"It's okay. Ruby's is better." She felt a stab of mixed guilt and pain from lying. Why did she feel like that? _ I hate Jack...Hate him. You did nothing wrong Nami nothing._

"Yeah sure whatever. You're not better then me at everything Nami, especially when it comes to food/drinking."

"Are you asking me to go to the bar with you?"

"Will you?"

"Tonight. After your done with your farm work. 6 pm."

Jack grinned and walked away.

Nami leanedn against the bar shivering. Even during Spring, it was cold at night here. _What am I doing? He toppled on top of me yesterday evening and now we are meeting at the bar?_

"Hey Nami." said Jack. They walked inside up to the counter. Griffin was cleaning the countertop when he saw Nami. He looked down at Jack and Nami's hands that were clutched together. Nami let go and said, "One shot of Long Island Iced Tea Griffin."

Jack said, "I'll have two shots please. Same drink." Nami glared at him and said, "Are you challenging me?"

"I told you I am champion when it comes to drinking."

"City kid...you are a BEGINNER compared to Yours Truly."

"Well if you guys wake up next to each other engaged, don't blame me." said Griffin chuckinling. Jack laughed as Nami gagged. _How is that funny?_

Griffin gave them their drinks. Jack downed his tea in one gulp.

"What the heck is in this Nami!" His eyes were beginning to water and he almost gagged.

"Told you City Kid. It has vodka, rum, the usual." She snickered and downed hers quickly.

"I-I WON!" He opened the door and fell flat on his face into the dirt. Nami giggled. He locked his hand in hers and they staggered out while Muffy watched Nami longingly. "I wish that was me..."said Muffy with a sigh. Griffin tried consoling her by saying, "Muffy, he is already with Nami. You might as well try someone else." Muffy sighed again then smiled. She straightened up and seductively said, "Well...the bar is closed now. How about we do something a little more fun?"

Nami woke up in a very uncomfortable bed. Where am I? She remembered the night before. "Ugh..." She tried sitting up and a pain seared in her head. She pressed on her temples trying to rid of the pain. "Hangover..." she whispered." I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." She sighed and shut her eyes.

THUD

Silence...

THUD THUD THUD

Silence...

THUD THUD THUD

"Shut up and come in already!" said Jack rather loudly. That's when Nami realized there was a lump in a sleeping bag near her bed.

Takakura charged in and started yelling. "IT'S 8 AM AND YOUR COW IS HUNGRY! GO FEED HER RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY CITY KID!" The shouting started the searing pain again. She tried not to cry out. "We have hangovers. I will tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" Takakura laughed a maniac angry laugh. "Your cow is hungry TODAY!" Then he eyed the sleeping bag suspiciously and added, "We? Who else is here?"

"Nami is sleeping in my bed. Shut up and don't wake her. Then I will come. Oh don't look at me like that Takakura! I was a good boy...we didn't do anything." Takakura was still gaping at him. Jack rolled his eyes. Nami shut her eyes before he got up realizing he was probably shirtless and she thought she saw him in boxers. W hen the footsteps faded away 10 minutes later, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling for answers. She sighed and asked the ceiling,

"What am I still doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4 Nami's Love

Jack went to see Tess. He was quietly singing/humming Out Of My League happily thinking about Nami. He went to feed Tess. While he was petting her, she mooed, "You're in love..."

"Nu uh!" He said offensively.

"Yeah right."

"I love Chris!"

"Why did you start working at the Inner Inn then?"

"...Extra Money..."

"Liar"

"I'm done talking to you. I'm imagining all this."

"No you aren't." He glared at Tess who blinked innocently.

The door opened at a few minutes after 1pm. Nami looked to see a sweaty, dirt-covered Jack.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, but I really have to get back to the Inn Jack." she said quickly avoiding his eyes.

He frowned and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I talked to Ruby. She said you could hang out here." Nami scooted a bit farther away from Jack.

"No Jack...Look. This whole lover thing can't happen." He stood up and sharply said, "I don't love you! Why can't we just be friends?"

"I don't do friends!" she raised her voice.

"What is Gustafa then?" She thought about it then said, "He is a nice guy who helped me out in my time of need." Jack sighed then threw something towards her. He walked away and stomped through the door. After it slammed, Nami screamed into the pillow and looked at what he gave her. It was a fossil from the dig site. She felt it and it seemed to be a skull -probably from an animal- and she instantly regretted everything she yelled at him. She held the skull tightly then ran back to the Inner Inn.

Ruby walked in. "What's all the noise about Nami!"

"Nothing, go away."

"Tell me hon... what's wrong?" Ruby's motherly soft voice returned and Nami wanted to hug her and be comforted.

"I-I yelled at J-J-Jack an-and he ga-gave me a present." Tears spilled onto her pillow.

"He's nothing to cry over honey. Just go say sorry."

"H-he wi-will n-never forgive m-me."

"Give him something to make up for it." Nami stopped crying and said, "W-What does J-Jack love?"

Jack rubbed his forehead. He was leaning against Grs. "I should say sorry for yelling at Nami. Right Grs?"

"You don't need to." Jack looked at the sickle with wide eyes. "I'm going insane..."

"Dork. I'm sorry... I was rude." He turned and saw Nami. "Oh... did Ruby send you again?"

"No... how did you know I like fossils?"

"I overheard Ruby and Tim talking about your love of fossils."

"Well, I got you something." Nami held out a pack of _Mountain Dew. _

"No...Way..." Jack gaped at it.

"Yeah, I still had some from when I traveled into the city." She took two and tossed one to him.

"How did you know I liked this?"

"A little female birdy who runs the Inner Inn told me." Jack choked on his Mtn. Dew and laughed.

Nami tried for the fifth time to get on Sunburn, Jack's new horse. She failed and fell into the dirt. Jack laughed and said, "Here, let me help." He petted the horse who neighed softly and grabbed Nami's waist. She gasped as he lifted her onto the back of the horse. She swung her leg over and grabbed Jack's waist tightly when he swiftly got on.

"I'm going to die!" He laughed and said, "This is wayy cooler then a motorcycle. Hold on tight Nami!" The horse sprinted fast down the hill as Nami screamed. It was a type of laughing scream. Jack felt his ribs get clutched tighter. He rode down to the Inner Inn and circle around a couple times before letting Nami off at the front door. He lifted her off as she giggled. Her hair was messed up from the wind. "Can we do that again sometime Jack?"

"Sure thing"  
>"Bye" She smiled then hugged him. "Thanks." He hugged her back a bit awkwardly, but he did so he didn't upset her. She walked into the Inn. While riding down the road, Jack saw Chris. He almost fell off, but got off while only stumbling a bit.<p>

"Hey Jack!" Chris smiled brightly.

"H-Hey Chris!" Jack grinned.

"It's hot outside isn't it?"

"Yeah, it makes me want to take off my shirt." Chris laughed nervously.

"Ooh hot." joked Chris. Jack smiled and moved closer.

"What are you doing?" said Chris, her smile fading. Before she knew what was happening, Jack kissed her. "What are you doing!" shrieked Chris. He grinned sheepishly then said, "Sorry, I just really like you."

"I'm married to Wally! Hugh is my son!" Jack gaped at her. "I-I'm so sor-sorry I didn't know..."

Chris slapped him and stomped off. Jack felt heartbroken. He walked off to the farm and wrote in his diary.

**Summer 9****th****, Year 1**

**Today, Nami and I had a fight. I think it was just the hangovers from our drinking game. She had lots of fun today, so did I. Then I...kissed Chris. I guess I should have figured out if she was married. I wonder who Nami is married to...I never asked. Maybe I will tomorrow. Bye Diary.**

THUD THUD THUD

Jack answered the door to see Takakura. He looked surprised. "What?"

"I found this in your shelf Jack." Takakura held up a blue feather.

"Where'd that come from?"

"That was my question."

"I don't know."

"These are extremely rare."

"Why? It's just a blue feather."

"JUST A BLUE FEATHER!"

"Er yeah..."

"The blue feather is a tradition here city kid. You give it to a girl when you want to marry her. And I think it is about time you think about getting married. You could use the company."

"Who can I marry?"

"Well the single girls about your age are Muffy and Celia..."

"That's all?"

"...Yeah" Takakura lied.

"Who is Nami married to?" said Jack curiously.

Takakura shrugged and then said, "I gotta work. Is there anything you want me to get in town?"

Jack dug out a list that he long time forgot about.

Takakura read it and said, "You should stay away from Nami. She is an outsider who doesn't belong. She's trouble Jack." He left quickly and Jack felt defensive. He wanted to stand up for Nami. Was it because they were both outsiders? No, so why was it? He shrugged and walked to the Inner Inn. He promised Nami he would take her for another horseride. He was going to take her to the spring and have a picnic. He walked in and saw Ruby, "Hey Ruby. Is Nami around?"

"No, she is hanging out at the Blue Bar." Then Jack had an idea. "Okay thanks Ruby."

He snuck up to her room and picked the lock. He went in and looked around his room. He saw a book on a table. Wait...not a book. It was her diary. _Just a little peak..._

He went to the most recent entries.

**3 red hearts**

**It's official. I really like Jack. I thought he was really annoying when we first met, but he is really funny and nice. He promised to take me on another horse ride. I'm excited. Should I bring him a present? Maybe I should wear make-up for once? No, I will stay the same. I hope he likes me back.**

**/3**

**I saw it. I saw it all...**

Jack closed it confused. _What did she see? She really liked me? I should go see her..._


	5. Chapter 5 Hot And Cold

Note from Author (NfA): Okay, this isn't the best, but I REALLY wanted to put these poems on. I got them off the internet from 100 best poems or something like that and I just had to put them in! Haha. Enjoy!

Jack walked into the Blue Bar to see a drunk Nami. She had her head on her arms -she was sleeping-. In front of her was a paper. Jack slowly walked and took it. It was a poem.

I never stopped to realize  
>How lonely I would be<br>I never thought the day would come  
>When you'd grow tired of me<p>

Your voice was never sweeter  
>Than the day you said goodbye<br>You'll never know how much it hurt  
>Because I'm too big to cry<p>

If I knew then what I know now  
>You'd still be kissing me<br>Instead there's someone else's lips  
>Where mine used to be<p>

I say hello and wish you well  
>Each time I pass you by<br>But you'll never know how much it hurt  
>Because I'm too big to cry<p>

You never looked so wonderful  
>As the day you walked away<br>I used to say, "I love you"  
>But that I could not say<p>

I can't forget you darlin'  
>No matter how much I try<br>You'll never know how much it hurt  
>Because I'm too big to cry<p>

_Is this about me? We never kissed... Or did we? We might have kissed when we were drunk. No... no we didn't. I love Chris. Maybe I'm dreaming._

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the still sleeping Nami. His heart was pounding. He had another amazing-idea-that-might-fix-everything. He took the paper and wrote on the back.

_**To Nami, Please go to the Spring on Fall 2.**_

_**I'm sorry for everything you've been through  
>It must've been very hard on you<br>I'm sorry for all that's been said and done  
>I was the moon, you were the sun<br>I'm sorry for not making everything right  
>But the situation I was in, was very tight<br>I'm sorry for not lending you a hand  
>If only I could be a better friend<br>I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't care  
>Lucky for you, your special- someone was there<br>I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
>For forgiveness, where do I start? <strong>_

_**-Jack **_

_**P.S. You're poem was very good. I've always been a fan of them back in the city.**_

Jack took it and started to walk away when Muffy came up to him. "Hey Jack, Wanna drink?"

"No thanks Muffy"

"It's on me!" She said a bit loud this time as if Jack didn't already hear her.

"No thanks Muffy." He repeated.

"She's not going. You shouldn't be wasting your time on that bitch." said Muffy coldly.

"Shut up. You know that bitch you're talking about? I _**LOVE **_her." Then Jack turned to walk away. After realization struck him, he turned back sharply and said, "_**...As a friend**_" and then he rode home.

_**Summer 10, Year 1**_

_**I saw Nami drunk at the bar. I honestly wonder if she is in love with me. I want to explain to her that I just want to be friends, but I don't want to hurt her. Seeing her hurt kills me emotionally. I don't know why. I feel something for her...more then friendship. I wonder if it is love. Even my freaky talking-terribly-named-cow Tess said I was in love. Maybe the freaky cow, Tess, is right. Then again, the voice was only in my head...I hope.**_

_**Fall 2nd**_

Jack sat down with the picnic basket. He picked Nami's favorite flower, The Trick Blue Flower, for her and set it on the basket with a note. He had lots of thinking done and decided how he felt about the Nami situation. _Hopefully Nami would come...and Muffy would be wrong. Then again, they do hang out at the Bar together a lot... but maybe just maybe she was wron-_ Jack's thoughts were cut off by the rustle of grass. Not the wind... a person disturbed it.

"Nami!" Jack shouted. "Where are you?" Nami walked out from behind a tree. She was behind him, so he didn't see her. "Hey, why are you shouting?" Jack jumped at least a foot in the air and said, "God Nami! You scared the crap out of me!" She giggled softly. "Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry. I will get you back someday." Nami rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jack. "We will see about that." Jack put his hand on hers. Then Nami spoke a bit like she was in pain, "So...why did you want me here?" She wanted to pull her hand away but didn't. "Nami...what did I do to hurt you?" Nami looked away and suddenly became interested in a long piece of grass. "I-I saw."

"What? What did I do?"

"I thought y-you liked m-me..."

"And?"

"And! And I saw you kiss Chris, you idiot! You could have told me you didn't like me instead of going around kissing girls!" Her voice turned angry and cold. Jack became shocked.

"Nami! I loved Chris... well I thought I did bu-"

"Liar! You are such a liar! Stop it okay! You already hurt me enough." Nami wasn't actually mad, she was just hurt at remembering them kiss. She didn't see Chris get mad at Jack, she left before that. Tears started to sting Nami's eyes. She took a deep breathe and started to leave.

"Goddammit Nami! WAIT!" He yelled. He was trembling with anger. He was holding the note wrapped around the flower. Nami spun on her heels and caught the flower with surprise. She started at it. Jack got up and walked away -bumping against Nami ,who almost lost her balance-. Once he was gone, Nami opened the note.


	6. Chapter 6 Love Games

_NfA: Ugh, this chapter sucks. Haha. I _probably should have kept you waiting longer, but I didn't! Haha. I like the ending to that one, I changed it. Please Review! I really like this story. Write comments if you want me to continue with what will happen in the 2nd chapter. Will he marry Muffy? Ooh Maybe. Maybe I will have this HUGEE break up scene. Bwa ha ha. Poor Nami. Well I'm done. BYEE! REVIEW! And tell me if you want your opinion. Nami + Jack? Jack and Muffy? How about the kind, beautiful Celia & Jack?

(I can make two chapters and one could be an ending break up scene and another can be something else) Okay, ENJOY!

It said 3 words. Three words that changed Nami's life. Three words that broke her. Three words...she felt.

_**I love you...**_

_What should I do? Do I love him back? What about everything I said? What if he hates me!_

Nami ran home and she never came out, unless it was to use the bathroom and get food. She stayed in there for

1 week...

2 weeks...

4 weeks...

_**December 6th, Year 1**_

THUD

"Go away Takakura."

THUD THUD

"Takakura! GO AWAY!"

THUD THUD THUD

"Fine, come in!"

Jack sat upwards and rubbed his forehead with his hands. He had his eyes closed. Jack felt arms wrap around him and a head on his shoulder. Jack went stiff and felt awkward. _Why is Takakura hugging me like that? Wait... MUFFY!_

"If your Muffy... Get. Off. Me."

"Nope, not Muffy." said a soft voice.

"Celia?"

"Nope, not Celia."

"...What are YOU doing here?" Jack's voice turned cold.

"Jack, look at me please." Jack refused to look at her. He heard her laughing in his mind...pictured her beautiful blue eyes.

"Jack... look at me."

He looked at her and pain shot through him. He realized how much he had missed her. He looked into her shining clear blue eyes. _Beautiful..._

"I'm so-" started Nami. She was cut off. Happiness rushed through her head and she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He had kissed her.

Someone thudded on the door after some time. Takakura shouted, "JACK, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN THERE FOR THE LAST HOUR! YOU HAVE A FARM, YOU KNOW."

Nami heard Jack swear under his breathe and say, "She is a really good kisser." quietly. "I'm coming, Takakura! I was... watching the horoscope channel!"

Nami giggled, because it had about two sentences. She imitated the voice and said, "Today will be an amazing day. The hottest girl in the world will kiss you for an hour." Jack laughed. Then he had an idea. "Nami, will you meet me at the Spring tonight? 8 pm?"

"Uhh...Okay! I'm sorry for...everything." He smiled.

"I forgive you Nami, I shouldn't have freaked out." He started to get up, but Nami gave him a quick hug. He kissed her cheek. "See you soon Nami." Then he left. Nami sighed, like she did last time she was in here, but this time it was a happy sigh.


	7. Chapter 7 Pretty Little Liar

Nami shivered. She was sitting, in the dark, next to the spring. _How did we end up like this?_

A heavy blanket was laid down on Nami's shoulders. "Thanks Jack." she smiled. She turned and was about to hug Jack when...she realized it wasn't Jack. "Muffy!"

"He's mine." said Muffy in a cold voice.

Jack sat there.

9 pm...

10 pm...

He fell asleep at midnight. Jack woke up at who-knows-what time it was. _Why did she blow me off? Did our kiss mean nothing? _

Feeling even more heartbroken then when he kissed Chris, he trudged back to his farm and fed Tess. "Muffy..." whispered the wind. At least that's what it sounded like to Jack. Jack looked at his present. He gulped. "Should I Tess?"

"It's the only thing to do." mooed Tess softly.

So after feeding his freaky-talking-cow Tess, he went to the Blue Bar. "Hey Griffin, is Muffy here?"

"Yeah, I'll ge-"

"Hey Jack! What brings you here?" said Muffy in her bubbly voice which sounded even more happy then usual (if that was possible). She was wearing a red really low cut shirt that also showed her stomach. Jack avoided gaping at her, because she was also wearing short-shorts. _What is with the half-naked look? You can hardly call that clothes! I have to admit she is kind of hot though._

"I uh...um I have a present for um...you Muffy."

"Oh really? Can I see it?" She beamed at him. Jack was about to give her the tiny box when he heard a thud. "What was that Griffin?"

"Oh...Delivery man..." he said slowly, obviously lying.

Jack ran through the door to the other room and hesitated. Then he climbed up the stairs to Muffy's room. Jack gasped when he saw Nami. She had a black eye, ripped clothes (she was wearing a white tank top that was ripped, so it looked somewhat like Muffy's shirt and her jeans were ripped to just below her knees.), and she was very dirty. He saw cuts on her arms and one on her cheek. It looked like she was dragged. Of course, she was and Jack didn't know. Muffy stormed in. "Why. You. Dumb. Bitch! My plan was so perfect. He was going to give it to me!" Muffy went up and almost slapped Nami. She would have, except Jack tackled her at the last minute. She was knocked unconcious. Jack picked up Nami and practically fell all the way down the ladder. He winced ,pretty sure he broke something, but kept going until he got to the Inner Inn. He set Nami down on her bed, called for Ruby, then collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8 One Drop of Blood For You

NfA: This is a really short "mother-daughter" conversation and some other talking.

"Ruby! Please say he is okay! This is all my fault!" said a voice in the distance. Jack was looking up at a white ceiling.

"Shh dear Nami. Give it time. He landed pretty hard."

"I made him break his leg! I should have never agreed to meeting him."

"Nami, he loves you. He saved you. Be proud."

"Can I see him?" said a pleading Nami.

"Yes, he should be able to hear you and I think he is waking up. He lost a lot of blood. It was brave of him to walk that far." said a gruff voice. It was Dr. Hardy. _Where were they though? How long has it been?_

Jack saw some red hair. Jack saw a bandage on her arm and said, "Nami, what is that?"All that came out was, "Na...mi.. wha...t th...at?" Very slowly.

"They said you wouldn't make it without a blood transfusion."

"No...I..wa..s r...eady... I...just wa...nted to sav...e you."

Nami locked her hand in his. "You saved my life and I couldn't live without you." She gave him a kiss and then he blacked out once again.


	9. Chapter 9 Will You Be My Love Forever?

NfA: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting feedback on my story. I am continuing with Jack and Nami. They are so cute! Please tell me how my story is! I love you, my little readers! :)

Jack and Nami were walking along the beach. Well, Nami was walking and Jack had crutches.

"I'm so sorry Nami." whispered Jack softly. Nami still had the scar on her cheek. She was whipped by a tree branch and it punctured her cheek deeply. Nami laughed softly. "Why are you laughing?" Jack frowned. "Because look at you! I should be saying sorry!" Jack smiled a bit. "Thanks Nami..."

"Why are YOU saying thanks?"

"You gave me a blood transfusion. I would have died."

"Well, I deathly hate needles, but I would hate losing you more." Jack stopped and turned to look at her. Her blue eyes were shining. They were a beautiful crystal blue. "I have something for you Nami."

"Really?" Nami seemed curious. They sat down on the beach. Jack handed her the little box and Nami opened it. "A feather?"

"No."

"It is a feather Jack. Are you delusional? Do I need to take you to see Dr. Hardy again?" Nami sounded a bit worried. Jack chuckled.

"No, it is a BLUE feather Nami."

"And...?"

"It is a symbol."

"For what?"

"Here." Jack locked Nami's hand in his own. He took the blue feather and looked into her eyes.

"Nami, my love. The first time I met you, you wanted to rip my throat out." Jack tried to suppress a smile, and failed. He continued, "And I knew from then on, you were the one for me. My sweet violent Angel Of Death, Will you marry me?"

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he grew a second head. Jack whispered to her after a long silence, "This is where you are supposed to say yes." Nami laughed and smiled. "Yes, I will marry you as long as..."

"As long as what?"

"As long as you never make that comment about me wanting to rip your throat out when your trying to be romantic AGAIN."

"Okay, I won't." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Then yes, I will marry you." She giggled and smiled. She hugged him tightly and despite the pain from the incident earlier, they never wanted to let go.


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning Of Forever

NfA: This is the "last" part of "Chapter 1". If you like my story, please review and I will continue. I will make more chapters quicker with more reviews. :) You shouldn't stop reading after this chapter, because my stories are not "And they lived happily ever after stories". That is

B

O

R

I

N

G

! Jack and Nami have quite a troublesome time ahead. Read and Enjoy!

"I'm going to miss you so much Nami!" cried Ruby at the date of the supposed wedding. Jack was in his tux and Nami was wearing a simple, yet cute wedding dress. Jack stood there awkwardly as Ruby wept while hugging Nami. "Ruby...I have to get married. Please let go. And stop crying. I'm not moving to Canada." Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Okay...Okay... just be safe. Don't have unprotected-"

Nami made a disgusted face. "RUBY!"

"Just saying, not until your ready. And make sure Jack doesn't have any ST-"

"RUBY! JACK IS RIGHT THERE!" Jack suppressed a grin and said, "I am safe Ruby. We aren't even married yet. I promise we won't rush." Nami winked at him and whispered, "Oh babe, you are going to be begging for me soon enough." Jack chuckled quietly as Ruby gave a fake cough. There was an awkward silence. "Well, how about we get the wedding started!" exclaimed Tim. "And remember, you guys are always welcome at the Inn. Nami is like a daughter to me."

After telling everyone the news of their marriage, they headed into the expanded house and looked at each other. After a couple minutes of silence, Jack and Nami practically slammed into each other kissing. After madly kissing for about 10 minutes, Takakura accidently walked in. "JACK! You haven't fed Tess ye- Oops. Well, I guess you can after you guys are er- done..." Jack winked at him and after the door closed again, Jack could of sworn he heard hysterical laughter. Jack chuckled then went back to his kissing. Nami broke the connection and said, "Well...what is in store for us?"

"'Oh, you don't plan your happy ending." said Jack in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No?"

"Nope. We haven't even started yet. This is our beginning."

Nami whispered, "The beginning of Forever..."


	11. Chapter 11 One Big Happy Family

NfA: Chapter 2! Please keep the reviews going guys! This is mostly centered on Jack and little baby people. ;) Sorry, not as much romance, but lots of funnies! Haha, I can add romance at request. :) Please review for me to continue! I will take awhile to continue (if I do continue at all) if I don't get any reviews!

Nami smiled and said, "Kyle, here comes some yummy food!"

"Nami, give it up. He isn't hungry!" groaned Jack.

"Hungry, hungry!" repeated Kyle. Once again, Nami INSISTED that he was hungry.

"Nami, it is like the only word he knows!" Nami rolled her eyes and picked up Kyle. "Fine, you take care of him!" She shoved the two year old towards Jack.

"Nami, I already have to get food, water crops, AND take care of Tess, Sunburn, Burt, Omlettte, and Dollie!

"Not my problem!" called Nami from the other room. Jack groaned and said, "I would rather go through child labor then doing all the work afterwards.

"No you wouldn't!" called Nami. _How did she hear me? I think women have super hearing abilies._ Thought Jack with a sigh.

"Well come on little guy, I'll show you the chickens."

"Kyle, the chicken with the red beard is a rooster. The chicken without facial hair is a...chicken. And the midget yellow one is a baby chicken. The baby chicken's name is Omlette."

"I eat Omette!"

"No no! Mommy doesn't want the chickens eaten."

"No Omette?"

"No Omlette."

"Fart?"

"You farted! Digusting...baby farts!"

"Noo! Fart, Fart!"

"I know you farted Kyle."

"Nooooo! Fart! Furt!"

"Burt?"

"Yes! Fart, Fart!"

"Burt is the rooster." Jack pointed to the rooster.

"Dollie?" asked a questioning Kyle. Jack pointed to the chicken. "Yes, that is to feed her?"

"Finger?"

"No! She doesn't eat fingers!" Jack said quickly and put some bird feed in Kyle's hand. "Tacos!" exclaimed Kyle and threw it.

"...Good...job?" said Jack slowly. "Birds don't eat tacos though."

"Tacos, tacos! Tacos!"

"Kyle!"

Kyle became quiet and put his thumb in his mouth. After a while he said, "Daad?"

"What Kyle?"

"Doo mommy love me?"

"Of course!"

"Yaay..." Kyle beamed at Jack.

"Why did you ask?"

"Heard mommy say she only love Daaddy."

"She loves both of us Kyle."

"Good, I wove her too. And..."

"And what Kyle?"

"I really wove my daaddy too."

"I love you too Ky." And Jack, while smiling, hugged his son tightly, oblivious to the troubles soon to come.


End file.
